


Peace and quiet

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Thranduil, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Protective Thranduil, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You spend some rare, quality time with your husband  before and after your day.





	Peace and quiet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You woke up, feeling safe and enveloped in warmth. Two strong arms were wrapped around you from behind, gently caressing your growing belly. You smiled and leaned back against your husband's chest. You heard him chuckle softly and he kissed the pointy tip of your ear, making you giggle as this was followed by a trail of kisses down your neck and to your shoulder.

You absolutely loved waking up like this, feeling warm and safe in the arms of the elf that you loved more than anything. You smiled softly as you felt Thranduil nuzzle your hair. You had been married for at least a few centuries now and you still acted like newlyweds. The inhabitants of the Greenwood were glad to see their king so happy and you were glad to have such an amazing husband

You turned around in his embrace and looked into his blue eyes. He smiled at you and caressed your cheek. "Good morning, my queen." He greeted, kissing the tip of your nose. You scrunched it, before smiling back. "Good morning, _Meleth nîn_." You replied, resting your forehead against his. Thranduil closed his eyes for a moment, simply enjoying the moment. You followed his example and closed your eyes as well.

Opening his eyes again. Thranduil gave you a kiss, before getting up out of bed. You stayed where you were and admired the view. No matter how long you had been married, you still counted your lucky stars every day that you had such a wonderful husband. While you had been thinking, Thranduil had gotten dressed in warm, royal robes. Winter had arrived and the halls of the Greenwood were cold to the touch. 

Looking at you lying in bed, Thranduil let a small smirk show on his face. "Keep lying like you are right now, my love and I will be late for my first meeting." He said, his eyes warm. You simply smirked back and waved your legs back-and-forth. Thranduil gave you a mock glare and you giggled. Smiling as well, Thranduil walked towards you. "Are you sure that you will be alright today?" He asked in worry. You rolled your eyes.

"Thranduil, I am only a few months along. It is not like I already am as big as a house." You replied. Ever since you had told him that you were carrying his child, your husband had become even more protective over you, which said a lot. Thranduil smiled at you and kissed your forehead, before walking towards the door to start another busy day as the king of the Greenwood. It was that he had a early meeting, otherwise he would've loved to share breakfast with you. At the door, he turned towards you and smiled, before disappearing.

Soon enough, your handmaidens came in with your extra healthy breakfast and to help you get ready for the day. You let them do what they had to do, already looking forward to the end of the day,. During the rest of the day, you went around doing your duties as the queen of the Greenwood. The minutes seemed like hours and you didn't see your husband at all, much to your disappointment.

You were glad when you were able to return to your chambers, which was earlier than normal, because of your pregnancy. Thranduil had ordered it, ignoring your protests that you were pregnant and not sick. Rubbing your arms to get rid of the lingering chil from the halls, you found one of your husband's outer robes and wrapped it around you, the fabric immediately starting to warm you.

You sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace and buried your nose into the fabric smelling your husband's scent. You had no idea how long you were sitting like that, until another hand gently pulled on the robe. Looking up you saw your husband smiling down at you. "May I join you?" He asked and you opened your arms in answer. He sat down next to you and you immediately snuggled into his side, the fabric covering you both. 

"How was your day, my beloved?" Thranduil asked, softly stroking your hair. You shrugged in reply, your husband's actions making you feel tired. You told him that nothing important had happened and he chuckled. "It is good to know that I did not miss anything special." He said, resting his finger on the tip of your nose. You crossed your eyes to look at his finger, making him laugh at your actions

Thranduil smiled and kissed the top of your head, before wrapping his arms tightly around you. You smiled and rested your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes. Thranduil stared into the fire for a few seconds, before turning back to you to ask you something. The question never made past his lips as he saw you peacefully sleeping against him, your breathing steady and calm.

Instead, he simply smiled and kissed your temple, holding you even tighter against him and making sure the robe covered you as much as it could. He sat there for a while, before gently carrying you to bed and tucking you in. He crawled into bed behind you and wrapping his arms around you, his hands immediately finding your growing baby bump. He kissed your temple one more time, before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well, already looking forwards to waking up to seeing you in his arms


End file.
